The choices we make what if story
by rain angst
Summary: What if Raito had gone with L that night, instead of being left behind. Please Read and review! L/Light
1. Chapter 1

Title- The choices we make

Pairing- Raito/Misa (slightly) it will become L/Raito so stick with me.

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Flashback in _italics _

I was not completely happy with the other version of this story so I decided to do another version of this story where Raito goes with L. No changes were made in this chapter, but the ending of the second chapter has changed. Please read it anyways and tell me what you think.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

L was sitting on his sleeping bag that was spread out across the hard floor. He was spending the night at Raito's house again and found it rude of Raito to not be entertaining his guest, even if it was four in the morning. He had gotten about an hour's worth of sleep, but being an insomniac made itself known and made L be wide awake at the moment.

Ryuuzaki stood up from his crouched position on the floor and made his way over to Raito's bed which was only a step away. He perched on the end of the bed and watched Raito sleep for a few minutes, but not wanting Raito to ignore him any longer Ryuuzaki poked Raito until he awoke. "I swear to God Ryuuzaki you better have a good reason for waking me up since we have a final exam in algebra 2 tomorrow" Raito mumbled in an anger sleepy voice. "I cannot fall asleep" Ryuuzaki said like it explained everything. "Not my fault" Raito said as he turned around and faced away from L.

"Raito-kun is being a bad host" Ryuuzaki pointed out casually. "We both know I am not, I let you have three slices of cheesecake tonight and you are just being a bad guest" Raito said almost hissing at L. "The floor is also uncomfortable perhaps if you had carpet instead of hard floor I would not be inclined to awaken Raito from his beauty sleep." Ryuuzaki pointed out and Raito kicked Ryuuzaki off the bed with a satisfactory smirk on his face. L picked himself from the floor not looking amused by Raito's childish antics.

"That was uncalled for Raito-kun" L said pouting, hovering over the bed. Ratio sighed to himself. "If I let you sit on my bed will you be a good house guest and let me sleep" Raito asked finally. "Raito-kun won't let me sleep next to him" L asked fake pouting. "I have a girlfriend" Raito began but was cut off by L. "Who Raito-kun does not care about" Ryuuzaki pointed out and Raito rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ryuuzaki we have been over this, yes I do not really care about her, but dating her is giving me a better image" Raito said. "What better image is that Raito-kun" L said biting on his thumb and tilting his head to the side.

"It is helping me get more well known since academics only go so far" Raito said rolling to face a now pouting L. "I know that well but Raito-kun should still not be dating her" Ryuuzaki said more to himself than Raito. "Look can we have this talk some other time. It is past four in the morning and unlike you I need my eight hours of sleep a night" Raito said.

"Fine, Raito-kun may resume taking his beauty sleep" Ryuuzaki said. "And people wonder why I look better than you" Raito said rolling his eyes, and L smirked lightly. "I would get beauty sleep as well if I didn't believe it turned a person shallow" Ryuuzaki said amused and Raito threw a pillow at L, and L caught it easily. "If you want to sleep up here get up here now or I will change my mind" Raito forewarned and L sat on the bed next to Raito's chest. 'I'm glad I got a bigger bed' Raito thought as he rolled over to a side on the double bed that used to be a single.

Ryuuzaki often crawled into the bed with Raito after Raito had been asleep for an hour or so. He had been doing that since they were both five. It was the age the two had first met. Since Raito had outgrown his other bed he had asked for a double since Ryuuzaki spent the night almost every week and Sachiko had laughed and said it was for the best.

Ryuuzaki climbed under the blankets as well and stayed in the fetal position while facing Raito's back which was now falling and rising in even breaths and Ryuuzaki knew Raito had fallen back asleep. "Goodnight Raito" L said and figured he try to get at least half-n-hour worth of sleep. After moving a little bit closer to Raito so he could feel the older man's body heat, L shut his eyes and faked sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came and Ryuuzaki was sitting perched on the bed next to Raito with his thumb in-between his teeth. He glanced over at the clock that read six thirty a.m. L realized he should get Raito up now since Raito acted like a girl and took at least an hour to get ready. Really ironing a shirt until it had no wrinkles and brushing his hair to perfection was ridiculous in L's opinion.

'How to wake up Raito' L thought looking up at the ceiling in contemplation. Ryuuzaki stood up on the bed and walked out of the room making sure to make no noise. He went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. Raito still wasn't up yet. 'Perfect' L thought as he moved to stand over Raito, and promptly dumped the glass of water on Raito' face.

Raito upper body shot up from the bed and 'hell has no fury like a women's scorn' Ryuuzaki thought as he saw the murderous intent on Raito face. "I wanted to help Raito-kun shower" L said innocently and tilted his head to the side for affect.

"Ryuuzaki" Raito said in a low voice and rose from the bed silently, Raito's hair covering his eyes, and L smirked lightly. Raito's wet hair was dripping onto the floor. "Yes Raito-kun" L asked raising his eyes to meet the top of Raito's hair since his attention had been focused on the droplets that now lay on the floor.

And Ryuuzaki expected the punch that came flying at his face and he dogged it. L dropped to the floor and used his hands to push up from the floor and kick Raito in the stomach hard enough to knock Raito on the bed but not enough to do too much harm. L quickly got up and pinned Raito to the bed before Raito could retaliate.

"I believe that Raito-kun already got a free hit last night, you turned the situation into an eye for an eye" Ryuuzaki said pinning Raito's arms above his head. "Ryuuzaki I do believe I am entitled to hitting you for your method of waking me up. You couldn't have just shaken me awake and told me to get up like a normal person." Raito questioned raising a delicate eyebrow.

"That would have been what a normal person does, and we both know I am not normal" Ryuuzaki said and Raito rolled his eyes. "Can you get up now, I promise not to punch you" Raito said and Ryuuzaki let go a little reluctantly. He stood up and Raito soon followed, and smacked Ryuuzaki upside the head. "I should have seen that coming" L said and Raito smiled charmingly in agreement. "At least Raito-kun will not have to stand under the shower as long to get your hair wet" L said changing the topic. Raito rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I should thank you then" Raito said sarcastically and gathered his school clothes, 'which were already pressed to perfection' L noted dully. "Are you going to wait for me here, or are you going to go home" Raito asked since L only lived a block away.

"I shall wait for you to get out of the shower, or are you going to be over an hour?" L asked and Raito walked out of the room not dignifying that with a response.

L pushed the door shut behind Raito and locked it. He moved to a small bag he had brought with him that held his school uniform. L really did distaste school uniforms. 'The closet I will get to being part of a crowd' Ryuuzaki thought with slight amusement. He slipped off his white t shirt and pulled on the white button up long sleeved shirt. He buttoned it almost all the way up but left the top two undone. Unlike Raito he cared about breathing.

The shirt was wrinkled up quite a bit and L pulled on the pants without tucking the shirt in. The tie was around his neck and he was not going to wear a chocking mechanism willingly. The jacket hung off the side of Raito's bed and L pulled out a small, worn out book that held a biography on Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart.

Half-n-hour went by before Raito re-entered the room wearing his school uniform. The shirt held no wrinkles and was tucked into the pants. The shirt buttoned up all the way and the tie tight enough to look in place without chocking. "Come on lets go downstairs now" Raito said and L placed the book in his back pocket and stood up from the bed. "Still refusing to un-wrinkle your shirt" Raito said idly and L smirked, "but of course Raito-kun" Ryuuzaki said. The two walked downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Raito and Ryuuzaki-kun" Sachiko said smiling at the two. L nodded his head in greetings and Raito said good morning to his mom. "Is Sayu up yet?" Raito asked looking around for his younger sister. "No can you go get her up please" Sachiko asked Raito. "Of course" Raito said as he moved back upstairs. L made his way to the table and sat down at the chair closet to stairs, Sachiko had deemed that to be L's chair, since L always sat there whenever he ate any meals with the family. "How is school going Ryuuzaki-kun" Sachiko asked from the kitchen. "It is going fine Yagami-san" Ryuuzaki responded in a monotone voice.

Sachiko came out of the kitchen and placed the stack of plates down. "I can set up" L offered. "That would be wonderfully Ryuuzaki-kun, thank you" Sachiko said and L stood up from the chair and grabbed the first plate with his thumb and index finger. "Just be careful" Sachiko said worried Ryuuzaki would by accident drop a plate because of the way he held things.

"Any luck with Raito yet?" Sachiko asked and L almost did drop the plate. He glanced back at her slightly surprised. "A mother knows all, and you two are much closer than the usual best friends" Sachiko explained. 'I under estimated Raito's mothers intelligence' L thought wryly. "No, and I would prefer if you did not tell anyone about your observation" L said. "I won't tell anyone else don't worry" Sachiko said and L gave her a little smile in apparition.

"I am not that obvious am I?" L asked titling his head to the side to get a better look at Sachiko's face. "Not at all Ryuuzaki-san, I only said it since you are a tad bit more expressive with Raito. Quite a lucky guess" Sachiko said, and L nodded his head in agreement as he placed the last dish down. "Yagami-san you do not mind how I feel about your son" L questioned. "I would like to see Raito have children but if he does chose you then I will be just as happy, perhaps you two will even adopt" Sachiko said smiling at the idea. Ryuuzaki smiled a little and looked back at the table, with his career choice he doubted that would ever happen, but didn't want to discourage Yagami-san quite yet.

Foot steps were heard coming down the stairs and Raito and Sayu appeared soon after. "You're in luck I just finished breakfast" Sachiko said moving back to the kitchen and coming back carrying a tray of white rice and miso soup. She put all the bowls next to the plates and moved back into the kitchen. A few minutes she came out holding a pot of scrambled eggs. "Both Japanese and American breakfast combined into one" Sayu said happily and looked ready to drive into the eggs. Sachiko put the eggs down in the center of the table and Sayu was the first one to get some.

"Is dad still at work" Raito asked curiously. "Yes he says he will be home around five today, since the case he is working on should be ending around three today" Sachiko said happy that her husband would finally be home again.

Raito and L shared a look but made no comment out loud. L ate some of the rice and eggs but didn't touch most of the food. "You really should eat healthier" Raito said giving Ryuuzaki a pointed look. "My diet is quite fine the way it is Raito-kun. I recently had a doctor appointment and he said I was healthy for my age group." L said moving the food around. "Probably said you were underweight to" Raito said taking a bite of the eggs. "True, but still healthy despite the fact I don't eat like you" Ryuuzaki pointed out. "Your going to get fat one of these days" Raito said even through unless L became a moron that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "We both know that is false" Ryuuzaki said flatly.

The two stared one another down until Sayu broke. "You two fight like an old married couple. Just a bit more violently" Sayu said remembering the time she walked in on the two have a fist vs. kicking fight. Raito and L broke the eye connect. The two bickered a little bit more, and neither denied that they did indeed fight like that.

They finished and placed the dishes in the sink. "I'll see you later mom, Sayu" Raito said as he moved toward the door holding his backpack with his hand. L just nodded his head in acknowledgement with his backpack stuffed under his arm, and decided to not retire his jacket. The two slipped on their shoes and left while hearing a happy sounding Sayu say a loud goodbye to the two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two had taken the subway and were now making their way to the high school. It was spring and the cherry blossom trees lined the street to the school. "Raito-kun is joining the police force, in the in intelligence analyst department correct?" L said. "Yes, you never said what you wanted to do. What is it?" Raito asked curiously. "I am not sure yet" Ryuuzaki said lying through his teeth. He had not mentioned it to Raito that once he reached age 20 he would take over the position of L. His grandfather had sent him a letter saying he had big news for L, and that he would be there today. As a child his grandfather had left him a trail of clues and if he discovered his grandfather's code name he was eligible to become L. At the age of six he had already known what it was.

_His grandfather visited often since L knew he was his grandfather's favorite and only grandson. The two were sitting in the living room by themselves since Ryuuzaki parents were both working. "Your code name is Watari" L said bluntly, while eating a piece of lemon cake. Watari chuckled lightly, 'just like my grandson to be blunt' Watari thought. _

"_That is correct Ryuuzaki. There are more tests in order to become L. You do know your real name will never be used, and very few people will know your face. Right now you are the best candidate, but because you are so young are you sure you want to do this. There is no backing out of it once you commit to it" Watari explained to L lightly. The current L only wanted smart children who were dedicated to taking over his position. If one of the candidates had high potential over the others he wanted to make sure that child would not change their mind and therefore were not allowed to compete if they were not serious. _

"_I want to catch criminals and make them see justice, I will not back out of this career choice" L said with an unweaving voice and Watari nodded his head in understanding. His grandson could already be very stubborn when he wanted to be. "Alright Ryuuzaki there will be test administrated through out the years and each one will see how you are progressing. By the time you reach eighteen you will know if you will be the next L or not, but are you sure that no one knowing who you really are is ok. Most would want the fame for the cases they solve" Watari said and Ryuuzaki nodded his head in understanding. _

"_I will become the next L. Being in the spotlight is useless to me, I do not like the attention it comes with. And this way I don't have to worry about anyone holding a grudge against me and coming to kill me since they won't know my face" Ryuuzaki said as a fact and Watari smiled at L. "I have a feeling you will be the next L. That was another test, and you passed. Now the next time I come to visit you, you will be given the next part of the test" Watari informed L._

_Ryuuzaki nodded his head, and finished eating his cake. L looked sadly down at his now empty plate. "Your parents won't be home for awhile, let's go out for ice cream" Watari said and L nodded his head happily. _

_The two made their way out of the house and Watari locked the door before the two drove to the closet ice cream shop with L sitting in the back seat. "Have you made any friends?" Watari asked, he didn't believe his grandson was the type to make friends easily. He got bored of people rather fast, so if he did they would have to be on Ryuuzaki's intellueically level. _

"_Yes I actually did" Ryuuzaki said and Watari's ears perked up. "Really, what is there name?" Watari asked curiously. "His name is Yagami Raito" L said staring out of the window, even through he was not concentrating on the scenery. "I'm glad you made a friend" Watari said genuinely but at the same time was concerned. _

"_This is going to present problems in the future isn't it" L said as a fact instead of a question. "You can tell Yagami-kun, but you have to make sure he won't tell anyone, and there is a chance that you will never see him again once you become L" Watari warned. He already knew Ryuuzaki would be the next L, the other candidates were not nearly as smart and he was not being biased, just going by facts. _

_Ryuuzaki went silent and stared out the window, he knew that he would not tire of Raito, but he would more than likely lose the only friend he was positive he would ever have. At the moment he was not fully sure he was willingly to risk losing Raito's friendship for becoming L, and for now a small part of him would regret the loss of a friendship that was bound to happen eventually. _

"_I heard of a new bakery that opened up recently and is close by. We should stop by there on the way home and pick up a cake to share with your parents" Watari said attempting to get his grandson to cheer up. A small smile curved onto L's face. "Can we get two" L asked bringing his thumb up to his mouth. "Of course" Watari said and Ryuuzaki smiled in excitement. _

_0000000000000000000000000000_

"You still there" Raito asked waving a hand in front of Ryuuzaki's face. "Yes and why is Raito-kun waving his hand in front of my face?" L asked titling his head to the side confused. Raito's mouth formed a teasing smile before he answered. "I was asking you another question and you completely zoned out." Raito informed L.

"I see, and what is the question?" L asked as the two began walking toward the school building again. "I was asking if you wanted to stop by the vending machines so you could eat something. You did eat less than usual" Raito said. "A chocolate bar does sound good" Ryuuzaki said and Raito lead the way to the school's vending machines.

"It is surprising to know you don't even have a job in mind" Raito said as he sat on the bench that was located by the vending machines. L put some money in and got out a chocolate Wonka bar. "Just because I have not told Raito-kun what it is doesn't mean I have not decided on a job choice yet" L said tearing open the Wonka bar and eating the chocolate contently. "You have" Raito said sounding a bit upset that Ryuuzaki had not told him.

"I have and once I am a hundred percent certain I have the job, I will tell you" L said not wanting to discuss it quite yet. "Is it a job I have heard about" Raito asked trying to get L to say more about his job decision. "Everyone has heard of it" L said vaguely and Raito sighed in defeat. "Fine I guess I will just have to wait" Raito said dismissively. "Indeed, we should get to class" Ryuuzaki said throwing the wrapper away and the chocolate bar was dangling out of his mouth.

"Are you going to come over today after school?" Raito asked as the two made their way up the stair well. "Can't my grandfather is coming over today" Ryuuzaki said. "Really I haven't seen Quillish-san for awhile. Tell him I say hi" Raito said and L nodded his head in agreement.

"You should still come over today since you left a few things over at my house" Raito said as the two entered the hallway. "I can't, apparently Quillish has something important to tell me and said I need to be home right after school" L said and Raito looked disappointed but didn't say anything.

They reached the classroom and the door was already opened. "Raito-kun does know that I will beat you with the grade and how fast the test is completed" L said. "Taking the test fast means nothing, probably just means you don't get it" Raito said pointedly. "And I do believe that the point says differently from last test" L said and Raito rolled his eyes. "It was a point, and with the extra credit I still got a perfect" Raito said and L smirked.

"Now class it is time to take the final exam" the teacher said looking at Raito and L with disdain. The two went to their appointed desks and the test was passed out to everyone. A half-n-hour into the final L and Raito finished and brought the test up to the teacher.

The two grabbed their things and left the classroom. Last time the teacher had allowed them to stay they both finished the test and the two ended up going through each problem disusing how they solved it and whose way was better. As soon as the teacher had noticed this and all the other students who were waiting for the two to finally say the answer she kicked them out and said that whenever they finished to just leave since there would be no lessons on test days. She had put the two at opposite ends of the classroom but they both still got into arguments over it. The first time they used American Sign Language before they started in hushed whispers since sign language took to long and Morse code had driven the teacher crazy with the taping, which had ended up to the situation of them both just leaving.

"Do you think we will give her a heart attack before we leave this school" Raito asked as the two moved down the stairwell and went back outside to talk since it was a nice day. "There is a 5 that we will since that was one of the last classes" L said looking up at the sky. They made it to the vending machines and sat down on a nearby bench that had a table to separate the two sides.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO-KKKKKUUUNNN" A high pitched feminine voice rang out. Raito inwardly flinched and L's whole body stiffened. Misa came bouncing over wearing a black tank top and a mini red skirt. Black and blue bracelets decorated her arms and she wore knee high black boots with her hair done up in pig tails. "What are you doing here Misa" Raito asked looking confused and surprised. "I came to visit you silly" Misa said clinging onto Raito's left arm as she sat down next to him.

"Misa the only reason I am out here is because I had a test today" Raito said and Misa giggled. "I know that silly, and knew once you were done you would come out here so I waited" Misa said happily. "Why did you wait out here" Raito asked her not really caring, but sounded concerned. "Because Misa hasn't seen** her** Raito-kun in weeks" Misa said giving L a sharp look that said 'back off property of Misa Amane.' "I didn't know you were developing stalker traits Amane-san" L said flatly. "Misa-misa is not a stalker she is dating Raito not you" Misa said nuzzling her head into Raito's arm, after promptly glaring at L. "Did Amane-san just figure that out" L asked biting his thumb and looked at Misa amused.

Misa head moved back to L so she could look at him. "I have known that for awhile" Misa said angrily and turned to Raito. "Raito lets go somewhere more private" Misa said as she scooted her body closer so it pressed firmly up against Raito's side, a seductive glint her in eyes. L looked ready to leap over the table and kill her. "Umm Misa my next class is staring soon I need to go, but what if we go on a date tomorrow night" Raito said appeasing Misa. "Really Misa-misa can't wait" Misa cried happily and kissed Raito's cheek, and L looked ready to kill her. Raito got his arm back and grabbed Ryuuzaki and the two were off with Misa yelling to Raito she call him later.

The two stopped walking once they reached the inside of the library. "Raito-kun next time we have a test and get out early we are not going outside" L said, and Raito nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't know she was coming" Raito said hoping L's pent up anger would release in a non violent manner. L sighed as he counted down from ten and moved toward the back of the library. "Its fine you didn't know" L said and Raito sighed with relief. "Why is it you two don't get along" Raito asked and L stopped walking. "There is a reason and when I tell you what job I am doing I might also tell you then. You are free to ask Amane-san as well" Ryuuzaki said and started to walk again.

"What are you looking for" Raito asked as he followed Ryuuzaki down another row of books. "I am looking for another book on Mozart." L said and Raito smiled genuinely. "It is probably not healthy to be obsessed with Mozart" Raito said letting the amusement show in his voice. L turned to face Raito and smiled as well. "Mozart is the greatest classical composer and I have seen all the books you have on Bach and it seems Raito-kun has developed his own unhealthy addiction" L said and Raito's face tinged red. "I guess we are even then" Raito said and L smirked. Ryuuzaki found the book he was looking for and grabbed it before going to the front desk to check it out.

"Let's go, are next class is starting soon" Raito said and L nodded his head putting the book in his backpack.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the school day passed quickly and the two were walking home. "Are you really going to go on a date with Amane-san" L questioned not liking the idea of those two being around each other. "Misa is not going to turn me stupid, so stop thinking it already" Raito said and L pouted cutely. 'Raito didn't have to sound so annoyed' L thought. "And yes I am. It will be even worse if I tell Misa I will go on a date with her and than don't" Raito said and L didn't want to have to deal with Misa shirking at him again saying that it was his fault that Raito had cancelled the date. Last time she did that Raito had gotten sick but had down right refused tell Misa that. She would try to play nurse and Ryuuzaki had agreed with Raito's plan right away. Instead, he told Misa that he and Ryuuzaki were going to a classical performance that Raito had forgotten about. Misa had bought it but she still blamed L. Raito had to supply Ryuuzaki with cake for the whole week and Raito's wallet had suffered.

Raito's house could be seen and once they reached the gate they both stopped. "Are you sure you don't want to come in, if not just to get your clothes" Raito asked again and Ryuuzaki shock his head no. "I will see Raito-kun later" Ryuuzaki said and Raito said good bye as well before going into his house.

"Raito you are finally home from school" Sayu said happily and looked around. "Your partner seems to be gone" Sayu teased not seeing Ryuuzaki. "Sayu please say that again" Raito asked confused. "I just figured Ryuuzaki-san would be here to, you take the fun out of gay jokes" Sayu said and Raito felt his face heat up. "Sayu we are not dating" Raito informed his sister and Sayu just grinned like she knew something he didn't, it was frightening. "Come on, dad is coming home tonight so we have to make sure everything is set up by the time he gets here" Sayu said grabbing Raito's arm and hauling him into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L waited until Raito shut the door before he walked another block and made it to his own house. The door was opened before L could twist the knob and Watari stood there holding the door open for L. "Welcome home Ryuuzaki" Watari said in affectionate tone. L nodded his head to Watari and stepped into the house. "Come on lets go the living room" Watari said and L followed behind him. The two made their way in there and L was happy to see a cup of tea and a plate of chocolate chip cookies out. He sat down on the plush crimson couch and stated to eat a cookie.

"Since you are now eighteen it is time I tell you about your future. The current L has recently died, but before he died he named you his heir. That is all I can disclose to you" Watari said pausing for a second to let it sink in. "Now starting next week you will go to Munich Germany and start your first case. Apparently there is a serial killer on the loose and Munich is quite in need of your help. The serial killer has already killed twenty people. There is no evidence at the crime scenes and no sign of a struggle from the victims. Are you still willing to do this" Watari asked since L had stopped eating the cookie and that in itself was a fret. "Of course I am Watari. I will be ready by next week" L said letting no emotion show.

"Good I will go start dinner, since your parents should be here in an hour" Watari said and left the room. L pulled his legs closer to his chest. 'I thought I had more time' L thought ignoring the cookies on the table. He pulled out the small black cell phone out of his side pocket and went to Raito's name on the small list he had. Ryuuzaki's finger hovered over the call button for a few minutes, but, in the end he just snapped the phone shut.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

End of first chapter.

I always wanted to do an AU and hope the first chapter is interesting. My gosh this is the longest chapter I have written so far, pretty sure about that. So what did you all think of it? I think it may skip around a bit but not in a bad way, or is that just me. I will forewarn you all now that there will more than likely be more OOC'ness.

Raito knows Quillish name instead of Watari since it is Watari that is the code name.

The wonka bar is quite yummy and I love eating those.

L's parents might make an entrance next chapter, and L just might tell Raito about his job will have to read to find out.

I switched between L and Ryuuzaki so one name was not dominating the other and I thought it made the sentence's sound better.

Review and tell me what you think of it. Cause I don't think it is horrible and please review. I really should be studying for the test I have tomorrow and it is already pass nine, crap. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and review!

Rain angst


	2. Leaving family behind

Title- The choices we make

Pairing- L/Raito eventually

Talking ""

Thinking ''

The ending of this chapter has been changed and I would appreciate it if you all would read it and tell me what you think about it. Since I am not sure if I should continue this version of the story or not.

Bold is text messaging. If it does not show up I apologize in advance, but it should be obvious, if not whoops.

Warning's- OOC'ness

000000000000000000000000000000000

L stood up from the couch and made his way over to kitchen. "Watari you have the paper work done for my fake transfer to a college abroad correct." L said leaning against the entrance to the kitchen not wanting to walk completely in. "Yes, all the arrangements have been made" Watari said cooking Somen. "I guess we will be telling the parents tonight" L said in a bored tone. "It is short notice to them but yes" Watari said and Ryuuzaki nodded his head and went to his room that was on the top level. It was the last room down the long hallway.

L opened the door and stepped into his room before re closing the door softly. His dresser was off to the far right and L wanted to be rid of the school uniform. He moved to his dresser undressing on the way. The tie had been crossed once and he pulled it up and over his head and tossed it onto the floor before unbuttoning his pants and letting them slide of his boney legs and onto the floor. L stepped out of them and unbuttoned his shirt. The shirt was off by the time L got to his dresser and he tossed it onto the side of his bed. His ribs were sticking out slightly and his stomach was completely flat.

L opened the top dresser drawer and pulled out a white long sleeved t-shirt before opening another drawer and pulling out dark denim blue jeans that hung loosely on his hips. L sighed lightly feeling better about his clothes and crouched on his bed.

L brought a finger up to his mouth and wondered if he should tell Raito about his job choice and his feelings. A word he truly hated. Having emotions would not make a good detective. And emotions were much more complex to L then solving an Astrophysics problem. If you wanted to have a decent relationship with someone friend or otherwise you have to take the other persons emotions into account and make sure you didn't say something that would hurt their feelings.

L had been lucky to meet someone like Raito who really didn't care about what others thought about him, and didn't care that L was as blunt as he was. But that had been on everyday things, nothing like admitting to your best friend that you had secretly loved them for six years. This would affect both him and Raito, and L did not like it that he had to go out of his comfort zone. Social interactions were Raito's things not his. And there was no way he would tell Raito that he loved him and wait for the other's response. Ryuuzaki was more than fifty percent sure that telling Raito how he felt and then leaving would make Raito hate him for a good long while.

He would take that over waiting for Raito's answer, for it could change his resolve on leaving that night and L refused to risk his job. 'Even if it was for Raito' L thought sadly. There was over an 80 chance that he would try to stay if Raito felt the same way and L could not have that, so telling Raito at the last moment was the only thing to do.

And a person should live for their job not an emotion which could one day just disappear. Life was not like the fairy tale books where two people met and fall in love instantly and somehow livid happily ever after. Half of all marriages ended in divorce and even then, finding an ideal ending would never happen. Some people called it pessimistic but L preferred realistic.

And L did not think Raito would appreciate it if he swept Raito of his feet and whisked him away with him to foreign countries. Mainly because Raito would want praise for his work, and Raito would not want to solve cases if there was no notice from the public. L was praised for his work but at the same time no one would know his face and Raito would want his face to be seen.

Raito had always wanted to be seen. As kids he would make sure to participate in the class so the teachers would recognize him and they would know they had a genius in the class. Ryuuzaki preferred to ignore what the teacher was saying and read ahead in the book. It made the teachers very upset with him whenever they called on him and he would say the right answer even without having paid attention to the lessons.

L bit his thumb in annoyance. 'I will tell Raito that I love him the night before I leave' L decided and knew it was a coward's way out, 'but at least if Raito regets me I won't have to deal with it.' L thought and he could make a clean break before Raito said anything. 'And the job will not be mentioned' L thought and knew he was a liar, as was Raito, but the truth was too much of a nuisance to reveal all in one night. He just take his chances and hope Raito wouldn't hold a grudge for to long though that might be asking for to much.

A small knock was heard on the door and Watari stepped into the room. "I have gotten a call from your parents saying that they will be late today" Watari said and L nodded his head. "I was not really expecting them any way's since they are working on a large project for work" L said and Watari chuckled lightly. "Would you like some dessert? I came into possession of a red velvet cake" Watari said and L smiled lightly and stood up from the bed. "That would be nice" L said and followed Watari out of the room.

"It seems we will have to tell your parents at a later time" Watari said entering the kitchen with L making a beeline to the table. Watari put a large piece of red velvet cake down in front of L and moved to sit across from Ryuuzaki while placing his plate of somen in front of himself. The two ate silently and L ate half of it before stopping. "Ryuuzaki I know that leaving your friend is going to be hard, but you should still eat, you are underweight" Watari said concerned and L nodded his head. "I will be back to normal soon enough, there is no need to worry Quillish" L said and stood up from his chair and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Soichiro entered the house for the first time in three days and was surprised to see Sayu and Raito at the door. "Welcome home dad" Sayu said happily and hugged Soichiro right there. "Your case is finally done right" Raito asked and Soichiro smiled up at Raito. "It is, we were able to arrest her without much difficulty. So I guess Ryuuzaki won this bet" Soichiro asked knowing the wager that Raito and L had going on. "It would appear so" Raito said and Soichiro put a hand on his son's shoulder. "If it helps Yamato was Shuya-sans accomplice, and they were not strangers like they first seemed to be" Soichiro said and Raito eyes brightened up a little at that. The three of them entered the kitchen.

"Let's not have any police talk at the dinner table" Sachiko said and Soichiro kissed his wife cheek in apology. The four sat down and stated to eat. "How did your test go today" Soichiro asked Raito not remembering what subject it was. "It was easy, through the last problem was a little tricky" Raito said and Sayu rolled her eyes. "You and Ryuuzaki probably found it to be quite easy" Sayu said and Raito smiled at his sister. "Compared to your math skills it was a breeze" Raito said and Sayu stuck her tongue out. "And you and Ryuuzaki are going to talk to at the opening ceremonies for To-oh correct" Soichiro asked. "Yes since we both scored the highest, the college wants us to do the opening ceremony speech together" Raito said. He would be bored if Ryuuzaki wasn't around. "That is great, and I will try to come" Soichiro said knowing he couldn't make any promises. "If you can't that is fine. I understand that your work can be quite busy." Raito said and Soichiro smiled at his son proudly. 'He turned into a fine young man' Soichiro thought.

"Raito do you have any girlfriends yet" Sayu asked poking her brother in the ribs and having a teasing look on her face. "I do actually" Raito said a bit hesitantly. Three mouths dropped to the floor and Raito looked around surprised. "What is with the look" Raito asked looking confused. "Do you think you will get serious with her?" Sayu asked seriously. "I have not really thought that far ahead but at the moment no" Raito said truthfully and Sachiko and Sayu shared relieved looks.

Dinner finished with no other incidents and Raito moved up to his room to study even though he didn't have any more tests to take. He opened his door and noticed the random clothes Ryuuzaki had left behind. 'Truly a slob' Raito thought going around and picking up the clothes. He hated seeing messes and refused to have any in his room. He folded the three clothes items and placed them on the edge of his bed, debating if should

return them to Ryuuzaki or not. His thoughts were interrupted since his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the caller id. Raito sighed and opened the phone without putting it next to his ear.

"RRRRAAAIITTTOOO-KKUUNN GUESS WHO IT IS" Misa said from the other line; "Misa I know it is you" Raito said feeling like he was talking to a five year old. "Really? what gave it away" Misa asked, and Raito refused to dignify that with an answer. "So I was thinking that tomorrow we can go to this new restaurant that just opened up. It is supposed to be a very romantic restaurant and we can finally have some privacy" Misa said happily. "Misa it is probably going to be a very pricy restaurant" Raito said. "Well I can pay since I have a job" Misa said before realizing something. "No offense to you of course Misa-misa was just saying since Misa is able to have a job that I should pay for it is Raito mad at Misa-misa" Misa asked sounding ready to cry. "No Misa I am not mad at you" Raito said and Misa let out a loud cry of happiness.

"Misa I think we should go somewhere where it isn't so expensive" Raito said not wanting to go to a romantic restaurant with Misa. "Misa-misa also was thinking about going to the movies since this new movie came out and Misa-misa wants to see it" Misa said excitedly. "That is fine. I will meet you at downtown Tokyo Movie Theater tomorrow at seven ok" Raito asked and Misa made a sound of agreement. "I'll talk to you later Misa" Raito said. "Love you Raito, bye bye" Misa said and then the phone line went dead. Raito sunk in his chair in relief that it was over.

He closed his phone and leaned back in his chair. 'Breaking up with Misa is a very tempting idea' Raito thought placing his cell phone on his desk. He glanced over at his calendar and saw that it was a Thursday.

His cell phone buzzed alerting him that he just received a text message. Raito flipped the phone open and hoped it wasn't Misa.

**Raito-kun can I spend the night on Wednesday**

That was all it said and Raito smiled as he picked the phone up and typed in his message.

**You don't even have to ask**

Raito typed and sent the message to Ryuuzaki. A few minutes later the phone buzzed and Raito looked back down at it.

**Does this mean I get free reign on the sweet contents?**

Raito rolled his eyes before answering

**You already do and have for quite awhile, now I am**

**going to bed so goodnight**

Raito typed in and waited for the message to come.

**Good night then**

With that Raito turned his phone off. It was only eight o clock and his body wanted rest. Dealing with Misa was always mentally draining, and not in a good way. Raito changed into some night clothes and fell asleep in his bed soon after.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day came and L and Raito were off for their last day school. "I don't see the point in going to school after all the exam's are done with, and especially since all we are going to do is watch boring movies" L said flatly. "Well you do have to return that library book that you got out yesterday" Raito said. "I know that but still don't see the point. Dropping of the book and then just going home is a much more appeasing idea" L said and Raito rolled his eyes.

"You're starting to make me feel like bad company" Raito said. "Raito-kun is the only salvation I have from boredom" L said seriously and Raito grinned lightly "if it makes you feel better than you are also my salvation" Raito said and L gave Raito a knowing look. A small feeling of guilt emerged in L. He would go off and at least be able to solve difficult, interesting cases while Raito reminded here, and would not know what really happened to his best friend. 'I'm a horrible friend' Ryuuzaki thought bitterly but pushed the thought away for now.

"How are you going to handle Amane-san today" Ryuuzaki asked as the two walked through the school gates. "She said something about going to see a movie" Raito said offhand. "Raito-kun deserves to be suffering through those awful chick flick movies" L said and Raito glared at him. "Why do I deserve that torment" Raito asked and L grinned before answering. "Because you are willingly dating Amane-san" L said like it justified Raito's pain. Raito paused and thought about it. "I concede" Raito said and Ryuuzaki smirked in victory.

The two entered the classroom and the teacher pulled out a DVD. "Alright class we are going to be watching KamiKaze girls today" the teacher said and put the DVD in. A mixture of cheers and groans were heard throughout the class. 'It is going to be a long day' L thought glancing at the T.V. wearily.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuuzaki made his way to the library and dropped his book off in between his classes. First they had to watch KamiKaze girls, which L found slightly amusing that the two main girl characters in the film were complete opposites and turned out to be the best of friends at the end, and L suspected something more. Through Raito would be Momoko if not just because she cared more about her appearance than Ichigo. He felt like the movie had somehow mocked him, which did not broad well with him, especially the line 'humans are cowards in the face of happiness.' L sighed he was over thinking this was way too much.

Raito was standing outside of the library's door and holding a small bottle of water and a snickers bar. L took the snickers bar and ate it in peace. "Is it just me or did that movie remind you of you and me for some reason" Raito asked and L smirked at Raito. "I think

Raito-kun is putting too much thought into it" L said and Raito glared. "Though I think those two girls are more than just friends, so would Raito-kun say that about us as well" L said in a teasing tone. Raito's face went a little pink but he quickly covered it by taking a sip out of the water bottle. "No I would not Ryuuzaki since we are straight" Raito said. "As straight as a circle in your case" L said with a teasing smile. "I have a girlfriend while you do not" Raito said slightly defensive. "True but I believe that there is a 60 chance that Raito is hiding in the closet" L said and Raito gave Ryuuzaki a small glare. "If I am hiding in the closet you must be in there too" Raito said with a small grin on his face, and L chuckled in amusement.

The two walked in a comfortable silence before Raito broke it. "Only one more class and we can leave. Can you come over today" Raito asked glancing over at L. "Yes, and I was right about the case" L said triumphantly. "You were right about the Shuya-san being the murderer, but Yamato was the accomplice. This is why I bought you the snickers bar, since you would have bought a food item anyways" Raito said and L nodded his head in agreement.

A small pause went by before L spoke. "Raito-kun would you notice my disappearance if I left" L asked not intending to ask the question. Raito stopped walking as did L and the two faced each other. "You know I would, did something happen" Raito asked concerned. "Nothing of importance, we are going to be late if we don't hurry" Ryuuzaki said and Raito and him speed up. "I'll see you later" Raito said since the two did not have the same last class. "Indeed" L said taking the hallway that went right and Raito made his down the left hallway, not being fully able to shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school bell rang and Ryuuzaki was the first one to make it to the school gate. He stood at the entrance and waited for Raito to come out of the building as well. His back was slouched more than usual and many students hurried by him not making eye connect with him.

Four minutes went by and Raito came out surrounded by a small group of other friends he had. He noticed L right before the group made it past the school gate. The others said goodbye to Raito and continued to walk by L while whispering to each other that they didn't get how Raito could be friends with someone as weird looking as L. Ryuuzaki ignored their comments since he was used to them by now. There had been a few girls

who had asked him why he was friends with Raito and he stare the girls down until they apologized and ran away scared.

"Sorry it took me so long, are you ready" Raito asked politely and Ryuuzaki just started walking in the direction of Raito's house. "You're not mad are you" Raito asked since L was being more silent than usual. "No, I just have a lot on my mind. Did you already start thinking about what you are going to say for the opening ceremonies" L asked and Raito smiled. I already have it written down" Raito said. "It mentions cherry blossoms in it right" L said a glint of amusement in his eye. "You make me sound like I wrote something girly" Raito said rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you did" L said knowingly and Raito smacked L upside the head once they were out of view of other classmates.

"That isn't very nice Raito-kun" L said rubbing his head. "You called me speech girly" Raito said. "Which leads me to believe that it is girly because you smacked me while not denying the fact" L said and Raito released his death glare of doom upon L who smirked back at Raito. "If only the people could see Raito not being a goody toe shoes. Your fan girls may have decreased in their numbers" L said and Raito rolled his eyes. "At least they didn't attack me this year, so as long as they behave they can think whatever they want" Raito said not caring about their opinions.

The two soon made it back to Raito's house and entered through the front door to remove their shoes and put on the slippers. Raito made his way into the kitchen area with L trailing behind him. Soichiro was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper with Sachiko dusting off the furniture. "Welcome home dear, and to you to Ryuuzaki-kun" Sachiko said smiling at the two. Soichiro folded his newspaper and looked over at the two. "It has been awhile Yagami-san" L said in a baritone monotone voice and Soichiro was still a bit creped out with how deep Ryuuzaki's voice truly was.

"It has Ryuuzaki-kun. How are your parents doing" Soichiro asked placing the newspaper on the coffee table. "They are doing well. Quillish-san is in town at the moment as well" L said and Soichiro and Sachiko shared a smile before they faced L again. "How is he doing? You and your family should come over sometime and eat with us" Soichiro said and Sachiko nodded her head in agreement. "Perhaps" L said not knowing how busy his parents would be this week.

Raito come out of the kitchen holding an apple, and also holding five small cups of Reese's peanut butter cup for L to take. "Well be up in my room if you need us" Raito said as him and L climbed up the stairs to Raito's room.

They entered the bedroom and Raito shut the door behind him. "Your clothes are on my dresser" Raito said taking a seat on his bed with L climbing up on the bed to have a seat as well. "Would Raito-kun like to play a game of chess" L asked titling his head to the side. "Sure" Raito said placing his apple on his night stand and making his way over to the closet. The chess board was made of hard glass with white and black chess pieces as the opposing colors. Ryuuzaki had bought it for Raito sixteenth birthday.

"I am going to beat you this time" Raito said placing the board on the bed and dividing the pieces. Once they are separated L takes the black pieces and sets them up on his side of the board while Raito did his own side. The bed was firm enough to keep the board from falling over in case either Raito or L shifted sitting positions while playing the game.

The two played a game of chess that took three hours before Ryuuzaki came out the victor getting Raito's king into check. "One of these days I am going to beat you" Raito said and L grinned at Raito, "that will be the day" L said leisurely and laid down on Raito's bed still in a fetal position. Raito stood up and gathered all the pieces and put them back into the box and then moved to the closet to put the game away along with the pieces.

The clock read six o'clock and Raito started to get ready for his date. Raito removed the tie and pulled his jacket of. He hanged up both the tie and jacket before starting to un button his shirt. "Is Raito-kun letting me get a free show" L asked with his knees propped up in the air and his head hanging of the side of the bed. Raito threw his shirt at L, so it landed on Ryuuzaki's face. "That wasn't very nice Raito-kun" L said pouting and Raito put on a dark blue button up shirt. "No Ryuuzaki you don't get a free show" Raito said. "Now shut your eyes so I can take off my pants" Raito said tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Is Raito-kun ashamed of a certain something" L teased looking directly at Raito's crouch area with a curious look on his face. Raito's face heated up in a blush and anger. "No I am not, and perhaps I do not want my friend ogling my goodies while I am trying to change." Raito said in an angry voice. "Ogling your goodies" L said while chuckling to himself and Raito's face heated up more. "I will kick you out" Raito said in a warning tone that threatened painful removal from the room. L stopped laughing and closed his eyes "happy" L asked and Raito made an affirmative sound before turning around and pulling his pants off.

Ryuuzaki opened one eye slightly open and got a glance at Raito's boxers. 'Red silky boxers and a nice ass' L thought and shut his eye before Raito noticed. "Is Raito-kun's favorite color red" L questioned and he heard Raito pause in his movements before loud footsteps came his way and L hit the floor quite painfully all of a sudden. Ryuuzaki glanced up to see a very mad looking Raito 'without pants on yet' L noted quite happily. "Raito-kun did not have to do that" L said rubbing his head which was dully aching. "Oh I did. No wonder Misa calls you a pervert" Raito said his voice rising slightly. L hummed before he swept his legs over Raito's and knocked the older teenager onto his butt.

"I feel like we are even now" L said and Raito rubbed his butt which was not quite score from hitting the hard floor. "If I did not have to be there in less than an hour" Raito said leaving the empty threat in the air. "That is nice for Raito-kun, but shouldn't you put on pants now" L asked staring at Raito's lower half and noticing Raito did not have hairy legs. "Does Raito-kun by any chance shave his legs" L asked and felt a punch connect with his face, and it sent his head smashing up against the side of the bed. L recovered quickly and used his legs to kick Raito in the gut which had Raito land on his back with a small thud sound. And L crawled on top of Raito.

"It isn't nice to hit people when there are only asking a question" L said in a deadpan voice as he hovered above Raito's face. Using his knees to kneel in between Raito's legs and his arms placed on either side of Raito's shoulders. Raito felt his body flush with how close L was, and wearing no pants was not helping Raito. He felt his lower stomach muscles clench and a hot feeling was beginning to start in his lower regions. Raito used his right hand to push L backwards so L was sitting on his own legs. Raito stood up quickly and was glad L had noticed his semi-hard erection. He moved to the dresser to grab a pair of black dress pants and quickly pulled them on. L stood up and grabbed his clothes from the dresser and followed Raito out the door and down the stairs. Soichiro was still sitting on the couch along with Sachiko and Sayu who were all watching a movie of some sorts.

"I have a date today so I should be home no later than eleven" Raito said and Soichiro stood up and faced the two. "Alright I will see you both later then. Have fun on your date Raito, and don't forget what I said Ryuuzaki-kun" Soichiro said and L nodded his head and said his own good byes and the two left the house.

"I forgot how much of a pervert you could be" Raito said once the two made it to the front gate and Raito shut it behind him. "Raito-kun does not seem to mind" L said and Raito rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later then Ryuuzaki" Raito said. "Have fun on your date" L said and they both knew L didn't truly mean it, but neither was going to say anything about that. The two parted ways, going in opposite directions again.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito arrived at the movie theaters fifteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Misa. Five minutes went by and Raito felt Misa automatically hug him. "Misa misa is so happy that she and Raito get to go on a date again" Misa said in a sing song voice. "We should

buy the tickets now Misa" Raito said and patted her on the head for good measure. Misa let go reluctantly and the two made their way to the ticket booth, and were able to get the tickets rather fast.

"Misa misa has heard great things about this movie" Misa said once the two had taken their seats in the middle of the theater. "Misa why is it that you and Ryuuzaki don't get along" Raito asked curiously. "Because Ryuuzaki-san is always insulting Misa misa intelligence and he wants to take Raito away from Misa" Misa said hugging Raito arm close to her chest. "I will not allow that" Misa said burying her face into Raito's arm and nuzzling it like a cat. "I see, but what do you mean take me away from you" Raito asked deciding to use Misa own words. But Misa refused to elaborate and only took her head away from Raito's shoulder once the movie started.

Once the movie ended Misa said she had to go home since she had a big photo shoot the next day. She kissed Raito on the cheek and waved bye to him cheerfully before making her way home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the week went by uneventfully and Wednesday came around rather fast. L had already packed all the things he would need to bring with him and his parents had taken the news of him leaving quite well. They had all spent a dinner at the Yagami household and L had told them after they had gotten back home that he was going to Oxford College instead of To-oh.

L grabbed his smallest bag from his room which held a pair of blue jeans and long white sleeved shirt. He made his way out of his room and down the stairs. Watari was waiting at the bottom. "The flight is at six a.m. sharp so remember to leave the Yagami household by four thirty at the latest" Watari said and L nodded his head. "I will probably still be up" L said. "Have fun" Watari said smiling at L and Ryuuzaki nodded his head in agreement before turning and leaving the house. Both his parents were at work again and L had already said his goodbyes to them.

It was exactly eight o'clock when L made it to the Yagami house. Before he knocked on the door it was opened up by Sayu. "Welcome back Ryuuzaki" Sayu said smiling and opening the door for him. "Raito is in his room so go on up" Sayu told him and L removed his slip on sneakers before putting on the slippers and making his way up the stairs.

Ryuuzaki didn't bother knocking on Raito's door and just entered the room to find Raito sitting at his desk and reading a book. L made his way over to Raito and leaned over his shoulder. "What are you reading" L asked and Raito shut the book abruptly. "Just a law book" Raito said standing up and placing it back on his bookshelf.

"Raito-kun did not have to stop reading just because I am here" L said before sitting down on Raito's bed and laying on his back stretching like a cat. Raito stared at him like he had never seen L before. "L you stretched" Raito said in disbelief, but took a seat next to L before laying down beside him. "Even I need to stretch my back muscles every so often" L said in a bored tone and Raito rolled his eyes. "You say that now but it is always surprising to see" Raito said and L laid on his side facing Raito.

"Did Raito-kun want to do anything in particular" Ryuuzaki asked and Raito turned to lay on his side facing L. "You're the one who asked to spend the night" Raito said, "I did say that" L agreed before lapsing into silence.

"Are you going to tell me what job you want to do now" Raito asked curiously. "No, I am not" L said and Raito sighed before lying on his back. "Why have you been so busy this week we barely hanged out and it is summer break before college starts" Raito said. "I have been doing a numerous amount of things, but cannot tell you" L said and Raito hid his hurt feelings and went with a neutral face.

"You are no longer a blunt person" Raito said and L Frowned at the comment. "I am still blunt but there are things I cannot tell you, and the job occupation just happens to be one of those things at the moment" L said.

"And here I thought you were going to tell me what your job was once you knew for certain" Raito said "Things change," L said resting his head on Raito's shoulder and felt Raito's left arm hug him loosely. It was a natural habit for the two, mainly to show how comfortable they were around each other. Raito's grip tightened before he continued talking. "It stills bothers me. You act like you are going somewhere without me" Raito said wearily. "Raito-kun should know I would not go anywhere without telling him for good reason" L said and Raito sighed before he let go of L and made his way to the closet.

He rummaged through his closet and came back holding the chess board and pieces. "I think it is only fair to me to get a re-match" Raito said and L sat up on the bed. "If Raito-kun wishes to lose again so soon than I am willing to let him do so" L said and Raito glared. "What makes you think I am going to lose" Raito said setting up his pieces. "Because Raito-kun has never beaten me, and I do not believe he will do so anytime soon" L said setting up his own pieces. "We'll see about that" Raito said and L made his first move.

The two stayed up until three thirty playing chess before Raito deemed he was going to fall asleep soon and needed his rest. "Raito-kun has yet to beat me" L said amused that Raito had lost three games straight. "There will be other opportunities, and I am going to fall asleep if I don't get to bed now" Raito said as he picked all the pieces up, and the board. Then he put it back in the closet before moving to his bed and getting under the covers. L got under the covers as well and laid down next to Raito. Raito was laying on his side facing L, and Ryuuzaki watched Raito steady rising and falling chest for forty minutes committing to memory the way Raito looked when sleeping since L did not know if he ever see it again. The clock read four ten in the morning.

'Only twenty minutes' L thought before he poked Raito's chest a few times and Raito woke up sleepily. "What do you want now Ryuuzaki" Raito asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "There is something that I have wanted to tell Raito-kun for awhile now" Ryuuzaki said not making eye connect with Raito, and moving into his usual sitting position.

"What is it" Raito asked more awake now and he sat up to get a better look at L's face since it was dark out. "I love you in the sense of romantic feelings that goes beyond friendship" L said bluntly and Raito eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. 'Perhaps I was wrong about Ryuuzaki no longer being blunt' Raito thought. How was he supposed to respond to that? Raito had not expected Ryuuzaki to ever say that. It was a joke right, Ryuuzaki was just trying to lighten the situation up since he would not tell Raito his job occupation.

"I am not lying Raito-kun, so stop thinking otherwise" L said and Raito didn't know what to do. L glanced at the clock which now read four fifteen a.m. He was going to have to leave soon. "I hope Raito-kun will forgive me for this" L said and Raito looked confused at L. "For what" Raito asked and L scooted closer to Raito and connected his lips to Raito's in a chaste kiss. Raito's eyes widened slightly before his eyes closed. He was debating if he should kiss back or not, but L pulled away and Raito's eyes re-opened.

The two stared at one another and L broke the eye connect first. Ryuuzaki moved off of the bed and grabbed the small bag he had with him.

"Where are you going" Raito asked not facing L, even though he knew L was standing at the door; Ryuuzaki's hand hovered over the door knob. "It will be for the best if I leave now. This way Raito-kun can think over what I said" L said as he opened the door. 'He sounds like he is not coming back,' Raito thought as his eyes widened slightly in panic. Raito heard the door creaking door open and shoot out of the bed and grabbed L's wrist before he left the bedroom.

"What is Raito doing?" L asked with genuine surprise in his voice. "You are going to leave me behind," Raito replied in a low hiss. "What makes you think that?" Ryuuzaki asked as he let go of the door handle. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to be bored if you leave me behind," Raito replied easily.

"And if you are right, what would you do?" Ryuuzaki asked in a low voice. "That is an easy answer," Raito said with a smile on his lips. "Oh, what is your reply then?" Ryuuzaki asked as he allowed Raito to shut the bedroom door. "Take me with you," Raito said in a firm tone. Ryuuzaki eyes widened slightly at the decisive tone in Raito's voice.

"What about your family? If you come with me then you won't see them for a long time," Ryuuzaki pointed out as he leaned against the bedroom door, hoping Watari wouldn't be to upset with him for being late. "So you are leaving me!" Raito accused angrily. Ryuuzaki ignored the comment and asked his own question. "Are you really willingly to leave your family to be with a man who just admitted his feeling's for you?" Ryuuzaki asked calmly.

He flipped on the light and it took a moment for Ryuuzaki's and Raito's eyes to adjust to the light before they stared at one another. "Yes," Raito said without hesitating.

"I might try to kiss you again," Ryuuzaki said and watched Ratio's face carefully. "I can live with that, after all if I do end having a real relationship with someone it would probably be you" Raito said as his hand tightened around L's wrist. "What about Misa?" Ryuuzaki asked flatly. "We both know I don't love her," Raito pointed out.

L was quiet for a moment as he observed Raito's honest looking face before he felt his resolve breaking. Taking back his wrist, Ryuuzaki shoved his hands into his pants pocket before talking. "This job I have is extremely dangerous, and this is the last time I will ask you this. There is a high chance that you will never see your family again, and the work we will do will be under code names. You will not get the recognition you have been getting for the achievements you have accomplished. Are you willingly to leave everyone you know and love behind to work with me?" L asked with a serious expression on his face.

"There is no one else I rather work with," Raito responded honestly.

"Pack as much as you can in ten minutes, our plane leaves at six thirty," Ryuuzaki said evenly and Raito felt a large smile cross his face in relief.

"Ten minutes, that is not nearly enough time to pack!" Raito exclaimed as he hurried around his room as quietly as he could and pulled two suitcases out of his closet before he hurriedly began to pack.

L sat on the bed with a small smile on his face as he watched Raito frantically pack his bags while writing a quick note to his parents explaining why he was gone. Ryuuzaki knew he should not have invited Raito along; he was risking the other teen's life by doing this. But he was a selfish person and he wasn't ready to let Raito go yet. He never would be.

In ten minutes time Light was done. "I'm ready," Raito said after he finished changing his clothes.

"Then let's go," Ryuuzaki said as he took one of Raito's suit cases. The two walked out of the room and down the stairs. They exited the house and Raito stopped to glance back at his house one more time as a final farewell before he put his suitcases in the trunk and got into the car with the one person he couldn't live without, even though he wasn't ready to admit that aloud to Ryuuzaki yet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 2

So what did you all think of it? Please review and tell me what you think, because I am not really sure if I should continue this or not. I would like to have at least six reviews before I continue with this story. Please review!

**Somen**  
Like Udon noodles, somen are Japanese noodles made of wheat flour, but they are much thinner than Udon and Soba. Somen are usually eaten cold. (Wikipedia).

**KamiKaze girls-** are a novel and movie. I hope the reference I made to it goes well with the story, if it dose not sorry about that.

**Astrophysics** is the branch of astronomy that deals with the physics of the universe, including the physical properties (luminosity, density, temperature, and chemical composition) of celestial objects such as stars, galaxies, and the interstellar medium, as well as their interactions. The study of cosmology is theoretical astrophysics at the largest scales where Albert Einstein's general theory of relativity plays a major role.


End file.
